


and she keeps on waiting

by afangirldaydreams



Series: you kissed my lips and you saved me [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guns, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Post-Season 2, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: She had just wanted something. Anything. But after months of nothing, not even one single news or a text from him, she stopped expecting.





	and she keeps on waiting

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2019 prompt no. 5: gunpoint

This wasn’t her first rodeo.

Living in New York City, Karen had found herself being in danger a quite common occurrence. No big deal after a few years, especially when apparently you were friends with the Daredevil and the Punisher. Well, they weren’t friends. Friends moved away and still maintained contact. Friends didn’t just abandon each other in the difficult times. Friends. She had wanted more from him but stopped believing it would happen the first time he went away.

He had come to her rescue a few times, but also put her in danger. It was a strange relationship if you think about it. Maybe her old shrink would say it wasn’t healthy at all, but she was never one to care too much about being good. She had just wanted _something_. _Anything_. But after months of nothing, not even one single news or a text from him, she stopped expecting.

But then, with a gun pointed at her head, frozen in place, she started to hope again.

With the cold end of the barrel pressed against her temple, she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself.

She wasn’t one to pray, and so she didn’t. She just waited. She knew they wouldn’t actually shoot her in the head if they really wanted to get to him; they weren’t that stupid to hurt their bargaining chip and ruin their one shot at getting what they came for. There were too many of them for her to try and escape so she just followed them into the van – quite predictable, huh? –, knowing in the end she would be in the right place.

Because what they wanted was the Punisher.

And so did she.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! comments are always welcome <3


End file.
